


Do I actually get a cookie?

by ColorfulReds



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Cookies, Favorites, Im not sure if this is a fluff, M/M, Twitter, but this is sweet awh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulReds/pseuds/ColorfulReds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aidan is the messy haired, LOTR nerd, and his kiwi boyfriend, Dean, isn't much of a nerd for that, Toy Story maybe!</p><p>Aidean is just too cute! ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do I actually get a cookie?

**Author's Note:**

> I actually changed the title, from "Lord Of The Rings, not Toy Story!" to, "Do I actually get a cookie?" Hope you like it!

Aidan sat on his usual spot on his and his boyfriend's red and soft couch, right beside the armrest where he'd rest his elbow on the armrest while he scrolls down his 'nerd feed', (as Dean describes). He just loves Lord Of The Rings! Movies or books; he has read, watched and heard and pictured every scene and dialogue of LOTR, and he is proud of himself. No matter how much his friends tease him, or how much Dean tells him to stop and come snuggle with him, (which Aidan can  _never_ declines or say no to).

He was scrolling down his (not so popular), twitter feed, and instantaneously spots Peter Jackson's tweet about a certain announcement of  _another_ LOTR sequel from the last one: The Two Towers! Aidan's eyes widen in surprise after reading the whole thing 2 or 3 more times! Finally, something to watch while your boyfriend is right beside you, snuggling with you! Aidan thought to himself with a cheeky grin, he flailed his arms around in happiness. His curly hair and grin made him look like a child despite his adult age.

While Aidan was busy with fangir--  _fanboying,_ Dean sneaks up and slowly settles a bag of grocery items he just bought before going home, he took out a box of chocolate chip cookies and took one whole cookie and chewing it whole, it was chewy and the choco chips melted on your tongue in a divine manner that made Dean muffle a moan of pure delight.

Dean smiled down at the box of cookies, he took another own, not for himself, but for his nerdy and crazy boyfriend who was going crazy at the couch in the living room.

Aidan didn't even notice Dean. And what made it unbelievable was that: Dean just  _moaned_ earlier. But not the dirty kind of moan, for your information! The this-tastes-soooo-good kind of moan was what Dean mewed out. But going back to the point, someone could rob their house, or stab Aidan in the heart, (which Dean wouldn't like, not even a spec!).

A sound echoed through Dean's ears, a sound of someone's keyboard being smashed, or pressed a bit too hard, then the sound of silence came through the other room, and then..

"YEEEESS!!! YEEEESS!!" Aidan's voice grew louder and louder each time he says the same words, 'yes'.

"I'M THE FIRST FAVORITE!! YES! YES!"

"Ooooh." Dean whispered lowly to himself, nodding his head slowly in understanding. This was one of those Lord Of The Rings type of thing that Aidan really likes.

He crept up out of the kitchen and went over to his boyfriend on the couch who was seated, yet still doing a small dance of joy. "I'm the first one! I'm the first one!" Aidan tries to sing and dance at his own little freestyle tune. When he looked up, just a quick glance, he widened his eyes when seeing his boyfriend's form in front of him with his right hand tucked right behind him, like the way parents surprise their children.

"Oh! Dee, didn't know you got home already."

"Haha, went to do the grocery, love." 

Aidan looked from left to right, to try and see whatever thing Dean had behind his back, "So, what were you shoutin' about?" He asked, plopping down on the sofa with him, still keeping his right arm behind him.

Aidan stopped his quest on finding out what his significant other was hiding and lit up at the question. Aidan shifted a bit to have his back against Dean's chest to show him his laptop that was (obviously), setted on his lap.

"I favourited his tweet first!" Aidan announced with one of those admirable grins he usually etches onto his face that Dean  _absolutely_ loved. 

"Aww, you wanna cookie, babe?" At that question, Aidan's lips pouted. 

"Do I actually  _get_ a cookie?"

"Of course! Only for the nerdiest Lord Of The Rings fan." Dean answered with a smile, poking Aidan's nose in admiration.

"Yes!" Aidan exclaims and cranes his neck to chew the cookie whole from Dean's fingers.

"Thanks, Dee." Aidan says after a few seconds of crunching and chewing. "Sure." Dean answers and uses his thumb and index finger to tilt Aidan's chin up a bit. 

A with that moment, both shared a passionate kiss together. Nothing rough or fast, but slow and cherishing.

And yes, Dean loves this boy. To infinity and beyond.

**Wait, isn't that Toy Story?**

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the errors! (I just wrote this from my second Wattpad account; redblackandwhite7). Please leave kudos, it helps A LOT.


End file.
